This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is common for modern vehicle drivelines to incorporate one or more differential assemblies for controlling the distribution of power to two driven components. Frequently, the driven components are vehicle wheels, but the driven components could be a pair of shafts that transmit rotary power to two drive axles. The differential assembly generally has a differential input member and a mechanism of some type that transmits rotary power from the differential input to the differential outputs while permitting speed differentiation between the differential outputs. Splash lubrication is commonly employed to lubricate the differential assembly. More specifically, the differential input member rotates through a liquid lubricant in a sump during operation of the vehicle. While the known splash lubrication techniques can be effective, it would be desirable to provide lubricant to the differential assembly at a location within the differential assembly to better lubricate the mechanism that transmits rotary power from the differential input member to the differential outputs.